Your Answer, Pretty Boy?
by Vilmarix
Summary: Derek pops the famous question and for that, Spencer takes a trip down memory lane to answer. Morgan/Reid Slash, Established Relationship, Fluff, Domesticity, Proposal.


Disclaimer: I own nothing...

**A/N:** It need to be done...

**Warnings**

Unbetaed

* * *

**Your Answer, Pretty Boy?**

"So what is your answer, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked affectionately, but Spencer was lost down in memory lane.

* * *

_Over the years of working beside each other, the two Behaviour Analysis Unit agents had grown exceptionally close. Their relationship began the same way most usual relationships did, with mutual respect for each other's abilities and proficiencies at first; before progressing slowly towards trust and friendship._

_Their casual acquaintanceship grew from the occasional night outs with their fellow colleagues, to sharing coffee or lunch breaks and finally to carpooling. Morgan had always driven past Reid's residence without knowing it was neighbourhood of his friend and by that time the resident genius had already left his abode to catch the subway._

"_Don't waste money like that, I'll give you a lift."The brunet clearly remembered the words the fellow agent had spoken when he ultimately found out about his address. When he was going to decline the offer, the older agent gave him a look that effectively conveyed the inaudible message, 'Don't be an idiot.' and silenced the younger man with it. Smiling to himself, Reid accepted the offer. Now his mornings and evenings which were filled with hectic bustle of people; was replaced with the soft and soothing humming of his co-worker, as he read a book in the passenger seat of the SUV, when they made trips back and forth._

_The casual friendship the two men created slowly developed into a close partnership over the months. The brunet's guest room was now well used and always left on standby for the older agent, when a case was too consuming and the man couldn't find the effort to drive all the way to his home._

_In response, Morgan's spare bedroom slowly made room for the genius' books, clothes and toiletries, after the stunt the smaller man pulled off with the anthrax. Since the younger agent nearly died and was left very weak, it immediately called for the need of a caretaker, for which Derek stepped into fill without any hesitation._

**X**

_Bit by bit, Spencer's belongings made their way into the other agents home. Even Clooney had become accustomed to the brunet's constant presence, and during his absence the canine would wait patiently on the porch steps for his return; much to Derek's amusement ad annoyance. "Damn dog, No thanks to the guy who raised you." Spencer would catch his colleague muttering under his breath. The genius assumed the furry animal was fond of him, since he would absentmindedly stroke the dog's belly while he read._

_As time passed, the two BAU agents would find themselves, phoning each other for grocery items they had run out of, going for a morning jog with Clooney or fighting over who calls the shots on movie night._

_However somewhere along the lines of the domestic partnership they had fallen into, Spencer found himself waking up in Derek's bed every morning. Their close friendship had evolved gradually into an equally close relationship. Nothing had changed much, apart from the fact they traded chaste kisses in place of reassuring pats._

_Somehow it felt right and in place._

**X**

_It was Reid's birthday and the couple along with their dog had gone for the usual early morning run. Only this time Derek had driven them to the beach. He then guided the younger man and canine towards their favoured spot on the sand; a place near the salty water and hidden from prying eyes. Freeing the excited canine from his leash, the pair watched the sun begin to rise as the dog played in the rushing water._

_When the first ray of sunlight peeked from the horizon, Derek turned towards his partner and looked straight into younger man's chocolate brown eyes. Stroking the brunet's face gently the older agent asked, "Will you stay by my side through the bad and the worse, always as my friend and partner?"_

"_Yes, of course." Spencer answered straight away but still looked surprised and confused, "Why are you asking this?" The genius asked softly with uncertainty colouring his tone._

_Soon as those words left his mouth, the older BAU agent lowered himself on one knee without breaking eye contact and took one of the brunet's smaller pale hands into his larger tan ones and asked._

"_Will you, Spencer Reid, allow me the happiness of marrying you?"_

_The younger male could only stare back as he felt his heart rate doubled in beats per minute and as his body was flooded with a an overflow of lightness._

_Since there wasn't an answer, Derek quickly added nervously, "Maryland is allowing same-sex marriages. So it's a short road trip away from a civil marriage."_

_Quickly gathering his thoughts, Reid bent down and kissed the kneeling man. The genius tried in vain to pour out all the emotions he felt through that singular kiss but finally broke apart when he need to breath._

* * *

Breaking from the memories and smiling at the affectionate term, Spencer simply replied happily,

"The answer is, yes."

* * *

**A/N:** I needed to write this fluffy piece and once I noticed that not many proposal fics were in this fandom, I pounced on the opportunity.

I like any other author out there loves feedback, so please drop in a word (or words), anything is fine... if it's criticism, please be constructive. Other than that, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc. are welcomed...


End file.
